Darkest Days
by Neinna
Summary: well it isn't gory like my other inu fic..and i do have one of my origanla charactors. oh and the humor/angst thing gotta read to figure that out ^-^
1. Ptologue

A/N: I do not own Inu-Yasha, unfortunately. However, I do own every other person not from the original story line! If you don't believe me.see my lawyer.. He's a good one ^-^!! Jekian:*glower glare glower*  
  
Prologue  
  
"Miss Galley, we'll be recording in a few minutes. Remember, this is the tape for our records. Relax, the sooner it's over the sooner you can leave." Mr. Clewn said as he sat down in the chair across the young girl.  
  
Jen nodded. She had understood the man the first five times he told her. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears; she was becoming angry. 'Does he not think I'm capable of understanding? I swear if I.God, he's an ass.' She then thought about what her mother might say. 'Sorry Mum.'  
  
"In five, four, three," the cameraman went silent he let his fingers do the rest of the talking.  
  
Mr. Clewn now spoke clearly although the camera was on Jen. Jen thought he articulated too much. "Miss Jenna Sorana Evian Galley. Age: seventeen. Date orphaned: March 21st, 2002. Date brought in: February 28th, 2005. Date of adoption: April 13th, 2005. Now, Jenna, tell us your parents, grandparents, and siblings names."  
  
Jen nodded again. "My mother, Katyln Lorena O'Donnell. My mothers mother, Leena Basereli. My mothers father, Gabrey Brodick O'Donnell. My father, George Riley Galley. My fathers mother, Enya Thompson. My fathers father, Brodick Galley." A couple tearstained rows appeared on her cheeks.  
  
She continued on, no one in this lifetime would ever call her, a Galley, weak. "My brother, Ramsey Brodick Galley. He would have been twenty-two tomorrow. My sister, Katleen Molly Galley, thirteen years of age. That's all."  
  
Mr. Clewn spoke up yet again. "Jenna Sorana Evian Galley has been adopted by the Higurashi family of Japan. She'll be moving today." The camera dude gave one last finger movement, the camera clicked and the entire room went dark 


	2. Newest addiction

A/n: I miss writing fanfiction, that's why this is gonna be my lil project . if I complete it.. uhm I'll shout hurrah hurrah! ^-^ nah! Thank you Mimian, you're truly a great friend for putting up with me shoving this under your nose for post check.  
  
Darkest of Days Chapter one: Newest addition.  
  
Kagome stood outside the terminal gate sipping on a cherry slushy. Souta, her younger brother, stood with her. Both were eager to meet the girl that would become their sister, the girl Kagome's age.  
  
Finally the plane began to unload its passengers. There were many families, couples, friends, all reuniting. A couple minutes later, towards the en, a girl in khaki cargos and a black halter-top stepped off the plane alone. She only carried a black and orange back pack that looked as if it would way next to nothing.  
  
Souta looked at the picture in his hands. "Kagome. Kagome that's her, that's Jenna."  
  
Hearing her name Jen lifted her head. She stood still watching the two teens walk over to her. "Hello." Souta and Kagome said almost simultaneously.  
  
"Hello," she replied with a trace of an Irish accent. Jen saw the faces and hurriedly let out in Japanese, "Sorry, you'll have to bear with me. I'm not extremely fluent."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Don't worry, you'll catch on. It might not help much but I've been studying English for a few years now and Souta has just now began taking classes. Besides, you look smart," she joked, "I'm sure you'll catch on quick. Come on, let's get out of here while we still can."  
  
Jen laughed lightly and followed. When she fell into stride with Kagome and Souta, he quickly bombarded the girl with questions. "You like music? What kinds? How about anime? Cars? Anything? Food?"  
  
"You know, you ask a lot of questions." Jen stated smiling straight ahead. "But, if you must know, I'm into everything you just stated."  
  
"Really? Kagome just likes boys and fashion now a day. No time to spend with her little brother."  
  
Kagome smirked and punched her brother playfully. "Shut up you fibber. You know good and well I still hang out with you."  
  
"Yeah! Only when all o your friends are away!" Souta returned. Kagome just hit him again.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with boys, or liking them. Back where I used to go to school all of my friends were guys." Jen said, trying to find some place to break the fight off.  
  
Souta smiled at her. "So. exactly what type of music you into?" Kagome now looked at her, waiting for her answer.  
  
Jen looked at both of them. "Well." she started out, "I like everything basically except Rap. I can't really tolerate that."  
  
Kagome looked at her new sister. "Please don't tell me your one of those punk, rock lovin girls are you?" Her eyes pleaded for Jen to say no.  
  
Jen looked at her then looked down at the ground. "Yeah, yeah I am. My mother brought me up on rock. I was raid with Led Zeppelin, Fleetwood Mac, Rolling Stones, The Beetles, and etcetera. My little sister loved pop. She was constantly listening to Nelly or some other band I wouldn't know about. My father put the country in my life. And my brother, man, he loved rock. He lived it too. I'm sorry I shouldn't carry on about this so." Jen dug her hands into her pockets. When she felt something round and tubular she pulled it out. Life Savors, always helpful in sticky situations. "Ano. cherry life savors any one?"  
  
After Kagome and Souta both accepted one the trio were at the car. "Firebird. nice, and in mint condition. Mind if I sit up front?" Jen asked Souta.  
  
He nodded and hopped into the back. Jen's stuff had been sent ahead of time so all she had now was her pack and the clothes on her back. Jen sensed Kagome's need for speed as the rushed out of the airport parking lot and down some streets. About half an hour later Kagome had stopped and pulled into the driveway of a really nice house.  
  
"This is it!" she stated stepping out of the car.  
  
(A/N: okay remember this kinda like futuristic modern day. we have none of that well hopping in here. Oh and Kykio. if I use her, She wont be a major character. Ja! 


	3. Memories brought up and let loose They w...

A/n: it's raining!! Yeah! You know what this means? No work! And you know what that adds to. typing!!!! YAHOO! *Shudders away* I said. yahoo? Oh well  
  
Disclaimer: I surely do not own Inu-yasha although if I did. I might share..  
  
Darkest days Chapter two: memories brought up and let loose. They will be the past.  
  
After meeting Mrs. Higurashi and Grandfather, Kagome showed Jenna where her room was. "You want some help unpacking?" She asked when she saw all the cardboard boxes in the now barren room.  
  
"Sure. Heaven knows I'll need it. Here. I got an idea on the system we can use. Ano.let's see.. yeah, this'll work out." Jen then started shoving boxes out of her door way.  
  
"Jenna, what are you doing?" Kagome asked. Totally confused about what this girl was doing.  
  
"You see those three blue boxes back there? Leave them and push the rest out." Jen stated never stopping form doing what she was already doing. Kagome nodded.  
  
When they had the room empty except the blue boxes Jen walked over and pulled one towards the closet. Kagome did the same and started opening hers up.  
  
Jen stood up and grabbed some hangars. The girls were laughing and telling stories as they unpacked. Suddenly Mrs. Higurashi (I don't know her name but it somebody does please tell me, until then I'll call her Sora or Yoko.), "Girls! Kagome remember we're going over to the Akanes for dinner tonight! We'll leave at six, alright?" Both girls shouted yes and then Kagome let out a sigh.  
  
"Something wrong Kagome?" Jen asked worried about her new friend/sister. She folded the pair of jeans in her hand and laid them on the shelf.  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe we're going over there for dinner tonight. I thought Mom would be kind." She said jokingly. "Nah, I don't mind the Akanes themselves. It's their son that I don't like; we'll there youngest. Sesshoumoru (is that even close to the correct spelling?) doesn't talk much. Inuyasha is a total ass though. I haven't liked him ever since we were little kids. And don't think I'm shallow or anything, but he also hangs out with the freaks and unpopular people at school." She stated plainly, finished unpacking the clothes in her box at about the same time Jen was done.  
  
"So, what do we jump into next?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well. these walls need something. I don't now. It's probably just because bare walls never suited me. Do you think you- our mother would mind if hanged up some posters and paintings?" Jenna asked dragging in the boxes with stars all over them.  
  
"No. In my brothers room you can't even see his. The walls are completely covered with sheet music and other odd stuff. But you probably know how boys are." Kagome said un-opening a box. "Holy Shit! What is all this stuff?"  
  
"Oh! That's what I put it in! That's a sheet of wallpaper. It's cool you can place your cds in it. I ran out of storage area with my cd towers. Come on. Help me with this!"  
  
For the next two hours the girls spent time decorating the walls with rock band posters, fantasy posters and paintings, and a framed silver cd. They had even moved onto the bed and desk.  
  
Jenna had a black and silver afghan that her mother had made her the year she was born. It now draped over her bed. The desk towards the door was also decorated now. A black cloth with silver moons and stars lay upon the top. Pictures of people, some fictional some real were stood up on that. At the actual writing area of the desk laid a small silver laptop, a dark green six subject notebook, a coffee mug filled with pens and pencils and an empty pot.  
  
By this time there were only six boxes left. "Girls!" came a voice from down below. "We're leaving in an hour."  
  
Kagome grunted. "We might as well get ready. I'll need that hour! You want to take a shower?"  
  
Jen smiled. "Thought you'd never ask. Hey, exactly what should I wear? I don't want to be over or under dressed."  
  
"Hmm. I know. Where those blue jean flairs. And that orange halter top, yeah, that outta work."  
  
"Alright, uhm. Wher's the bathroom?" Jen asked.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Jen was out of the shower and dressed. She sat on the edge of her bed drying out her dark auburn hair. Her semi tanned skin looked fit with the orange shirt. As she was finishing running her comb through the shoulder blade length hair Kagome entered the room all ready.  
  
She wore a pair of blue jeans and a green halter top with little strawberries all over it. "Hey, I was right! That looks cute!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"uh. Thanks I think." Jen stated.  
  
"Girls!" Yoko Higurashi yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Be right down Mom!" Kagome shouted back.  
  
Jen walked over to her desk, she applied some cherry lip-gloss and some mint perfume. She slipped on her sandals and followed Kagome down the stairs. They were joined by Souta and walked out the door and into the car.  
  
The five-minute ride over to the Akane mansion was kept in comfortable silence. Yoko asked Jen some questions. Souta looked over at her. 'she's taking this all in stride. It must be heard talking about the people you've loved now that they're gone. I hope she becomes happy with us. I' guess I can try and be a good brother. Yeah, I'll be a good little brother, although. I'm not that small any more.'  
  
"Really? We could do that? That would be wonderful! Thank you so much! I'll email Riley and have him send 'em on over. This really means a lot to me. Thank you!" Jen smiled and hugged Grandfather behind the neck. When she placed a sweet little peck on his cheek the old man laughed.  
  
"Sweet girl, sweet girl. What state where you from child?"  
  
"Indiana, Brown County. Again, I want to thank you for your permission to ship Vivian." Jen sat back down excitedly, a big grin plastered to her face.  
  
When they had stopped Jen was still grinning. Kagome leaned in a whispered, "Whatever is making you happy right now, keep that thought. You're gonna need it when you meet Inuyasha."  
  
Souta heard this and was not pleased. Come on, man, you can't diss ones role model, can you? "Kagome, stop. Yash isn't that bad. In fact I think Jen will like him."  
  
"You only like Inuyasha because you're into the same things." Kagome retorted. Jen and Souta both laughed for this made no since what so ever.  
  
Kagome sighed angrily and exited out the car door. 


	4. Chapter 3

Darkest Days  
  
Chapter Three Neinna L. H.  
  
As they walked up onto the front steps of the estate a man who appeared to be middle aged greeted them. His silver hair was pulled up into what looked like a ponytail, however messy it was. He smiled when he saw them and said hello.  
  
"Inukaito!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "It's wonderful to see you again. How have you been?"  
  
"We've been alright, Yoko. I see you have company along with you." He stated looking at Jenna. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Inukaito Akane. Welcome to my home."  
  
"Thank you, very much." Jen replied as she proceeded inside, following Kagome and Yoko. "My name's Jenna Gal- Higurashi." She said quickly correcting herself.  
  
Yoko heard this and quickly explained due to the puzzled expression on Inukaito's face. "Jenna is my daughter that I've adopted from America. She just got here this morning."  
  
Inukaito smiled. "Please, Yoko, Mr. Hibachi,(A/n: if anyone knows Grandpa's real name, tell me) follow me to the kitchen. Satsu has been all in a jumble to get dinner ready what with Hokuyami sick. Kagome, Souta, you know your way around, if you'll please show Jenna. I believe Sesshoumaru is in the library."  
  
Jenna's eyes widened. "You've an entire library in your house?"  
  
Inukaito grinned. "Yes. It beat going into town for every single book Sesshoumaru wanted when he was younger. Yoko, if you will." And with that the three adults went towards the kitchen.  
  
"Come one, Jen!" Souta said tugging on the girl to get her to move. Jenna snapped out of her trance and Souta laughed lightly. "Come on. I can't wait till you meet Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is a bit. haughty at times. He is also a bookworm. You wont see his face till it's time to eat or if you talk to him about poetry, plays, boxing, or books."  
  
Kagome snorted. "He's more interesting than Inuyasha, that's for sure."  
  
All of a sudden the three of them heard a voice from behind. "Did I hear a certain bitch call my name?" the voice stopped Kagome cold in her tracks. Souta spun around and laughed.  
  
"You sure did. Where'd you come from Yash?" Souta asked; curiosity etched all over the boys face.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the light and his gaze was on Souta still, not even paying any mind to Kagome or the other girl. "I was upstairs when I heard a car pull into he garage. I thought it was Naraku. Too bad I came down." Inuyasha finally looked over at Kagome and when he did he noticed Jen. "Who are you? Another one of Kagome's bitch friends?"  
  
Jen picked her head up, her eyes ablaze. She wanted to sock him but she held in her anger. "I guess you could say that. Oh, and Inuyasha, if that is your name, I do not appreciate you calling my sister a bitch."  
  
As Inuyasha's eyes widened a little from shock, Kagome tried to suppress a laugh but it didn't work. Souta laughed a little as well. "Inuyasha, meet Jen. Jen's our new sister. She's a little uhm." he couldn't find the word he needed to describe her.  
  
Jen raised an eyebrow. "Different maybe? Foreign would work too."  
  
"How about odd?" Inuyasha asked with a slight evil grin. He had hoped to get her anger riled up again.  
  
Jenna nodded. "Yup, that would work too." She crossed her arms across her orange shirt and relaxed her stance. Her head was tilted a little bit to the left and she had a small smile on her face.  
  
Kagome looked at her. "If anything, you're a tomboy. What with your wardrobe and the way you stand, your words even. It's as if Souta's finally gotten an older brother only in a female body." Kagome said with an exasperated sigh and the throwing up of her arms.  
  
Jen laughed lightly. "What can I say? When I was back in the states I practically lived with guys my entire life. My brother and his friends were all I had beside my little sister. But I am happy to be here. I'm lucky to get another chance with a family." She hurried the last part out in case she might have offended anyone.  
  
Souta hugged her. "Don't worry about it. You can talk about your past as much as you want. No harm can come of it. Well, I would watch what you say in front of mother but that's just because she's become so attached to you already and you know how mother's can get sometimes."  
  
Jen, surprised by this sudden hug and show of emotion, just patted Souta's back. "Erm. thanks." She added an 'I think' under her breath.  
  
Inuyasha looked dazed as he watched Souta hug this girl. Suddenly Jen heard something that sounded like music come from upstairs. The words started to form on her lips and she could barely contain the noise inside her mouth. "You can have all you want baby, but I got something you need." She sang completely unaware that she had an audience.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and spat out some words the same time Kagome did. "You like Van Halen?"  
  
"You know that song?" Kagome asked. Kagome completely hated old rock; her life was in the pop music.  
  
"Hell yah!" Jenna stated with a wide smile. "My brothers friends and I would sing that on the way to the lake and when we drove around town. It pissed so many people off." She laughed as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "Honestly, how can you guys get so worked up over music, I'll never know."  
  
Kagome's words weren't heard for Jenna was too busy to listen to the questions that Inuyasha and Souta were throwing at her. She finally raised her hand to silence them. "I love punk and rock, on occasion pop is alright. I love old style rock. No, I don't like Creed all that well. Just a couple songs."  
  
Inuyasha and Souta gave a sigh of relief. They didn't like Creed, for both of the young men thought that the music was to overplayed and that the quality sucked. "Are you musically equipped?"  
  
Kagome gave him a look of disbelief. "And what the hell does that mean?"  
  
Jenna smirked and replied nonchalantly, "I guess you could say that."  
  
Kagome seized the opportunity and dragged Jenna off towards the living room. "Come on! You still have to meet Sesshoumaru. He's the NICE one." Kagome said the last sentence loud enough for Inuyasha and Souta to hear.  
  
When they were far enough away Jenna decided to speak her mind. "I actually thought Inuyasha was nice. Cute too, in a way, But I can see how you perceive him as annoying. I love his eyes though. The colour is something straight out of a fairy painting by Brian Fraud (A/N: if you've never seen any of his works you got to look him up. He's awesome! ^-^)  
  
As they entered the library they made out what looked like an over sized dog digging through the massive shelves of books. "Damn!" they heard from the lump.  
  
Jenna walked up cautiously followed by a not so cautious Kagome. "SESSHY!" Kagome said loudly.  
  
The massive heap of Sesshoumaru jumped pretty high. As he turned around his death glare changed into a smile. "Kagome, you know you're going to pay for that. Who's your friend?" Sesshoumaru asked  
  
"My name's Jenna, I'm Kagome's sister." The auburn hair girl replied. "I was adopted and have just arrived today. Is there something you were looking for?"  
  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru stated straightforwardly. "In my English class I'm taking we're required to read a book called Cry Wolf. I can't remember who the author is though. Damn it! I don't want to go to the bookstore and buy some-" his words were caught off.  
  
"Tami Hoag is the author." Jenna stated. When she received a weird look from Kagome her defense went up. "It was on a list of books to read for my English class last semester."  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled out a book with great joy. "I knew I had it! Thanks kid."  
  
"It's Jen." She said tugging at the bottom of her shirt out of habit.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome both noticed this and Sesshoumaru spoke up. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh. well you see, I'm not use to wearing shirts that are above my jean line. I usually wear a tee shirt or something else. Though I did yell at my little sister once when she burned them all.all excepts my band tee shirts and shirts."  
  
Jenna couldn't have been happier when the uncomfortable silence was broken as they were called to dinner.  
  
A/N: yeah, author note here. Okay I need some advice.. Well more advice. I'm taking a pole on to weather or not skip a few years. Plot and is pretty much still the same, a couple differences besides the time. So what do YOU want? Continue with the same time setting and have it last through the semester and into the summer. Or have the girls at their second year of college? Remember I have Inuyasha- freshman in college, and the girls are seniors. , Majority wins, and if there is a time change it wont happen till a few more chapters from now. So please review!  
  
Oh and Yes, I have Naraku and Inuyasha as friends for a reason. This isn't a kag/Inu fiction though they are my favourite couple. I don't want Inuyasha right now with anyone who looks like the jug head (Kykio) . I'm also thinking of writing an Escaflowne/Inuyasha tell me what yah think!  
  
I don't have anything gainst Creed personally. I just am not to found of them. But don't shoot the author if you like them! Shoot Jen! She's mean! 


	5. Chapter4

Darkest Days Chapter four Neinna L. H.  
  
Jenna looked around her at the dinner table. She sat between Inuyasha and Kagome. She sat quietly; answering what few questions she was asked. She wanted to join a conversation but she had no idea which one to join. She put a smile on and continued to eat her pork and noodles.  
  
"So." Inuyasha began, "what other type of stuff you into?" He then shoved a mouthful of food into his mouth.  
  
Jen looked at him. "Well, I love music, sports, riding, speed, and anything else mainly."  
  
"What type of sports?" Souta asked from beside Inuyasha. He too was eating at an unhealthy speed.  
  
"If you slow down I'll tell you." Souta grumbled then slowed down his eating. "I enjoy basketball, football, rugby, soccer, and anything else with either a lot of pain or blood. I mean, it isn't a sport unless someone gets hurt, is it?"  
  
Jen almost regretted that statement. 'I guess not. Boy, I hope I'm not coming off too weird on them. Wait a second He's smiling! He's actually smiling. Oh great, now he's laughing.' Thoughts were interrupted when Kagome turned around and looked at him funny. "Grow up Inuyasha." She said, pulling some noodles out of her hair.  
  
Jen looked at her and did her best to withhold her laughter. She heard Souta blurt out. "Come on, Sis. You can't blame him for everything." Then and their Jen knew who had thrown the noodles.  
  
"Souta Higurashi. However funny this may be. why'd you do it?" Jen asked  
  
Souta waved the money around as if that were answer enough.  
  
After dinner the Higurashis had to return home. Yoko hugged Satso and Inukaito then helped her father towards the car.  
  
Kagome and Sota had already said thanks and were waiting on the doorstep for Jenna. "Thank you." She said. "I had a wonderful time. Good night!" she said calling from the steps.  
  
When the door shut she hurried into the back seat and they were off.  
  
A/N: I know this was super short! I am truly sorry. But I'm doing my best; well look out for the next chapter.'Is this world worth it?' I think I need more music.. I've tried to keep music out but what something without music? Ja mina! 


	6. CHpater 5

Darkest Days Chapter 5 Neinna Hayes  
  
When the five reached the shrine Jenna and Kagome headed upstairs. Jenna's thoughts were lost to everything but the stars. Or so she believed. In her mind, the stars were the untouchables, unbreakable(s) and the unforgettable(s).  
  
Kagome flopped herself down on Jenna's bed as Jen finished unpacking. Tired of the boredom Kagome spoke up. "Hey, why don't we listen to some music or something?"  
  
Jenna looked at Kagome with a grin plastered onto her face. "Thought you'd never ask!" within seconds the young teen jumped onto her bed, holding three of those cd cases that hold up to one hundred one-hundred-fifty cds.  
  
"Let me think, let me think, Let me think Yeah, okay." She then turned her head to look at Kagome. "I'm gonna name off a few cds and you tell me what you think you'd like to listen to."  
  
When Jenna received a nod she hurried and listed off some cds. "I'm also gonna do this by album titles. I don't want you to judge the band by it's name. Alright, Moon, Fly by Night, Wonder whats new, Naveed, Frogstomp, Saturate, Mer de Noms, Rising of the Sun, Book of Secrets, Chamber Music, or Crest Fallen Summer Dreams?"  
  
Kagome looked as if she'd just taken a blow to the head. "uhm. that last one. Crest Fallen Summer Dreams, who's the artist?"  
  
As Jenna loaded the cd into the stereo she smiled. "Don't Matter." When she got back up she wasn't prepared for the glare sent her way.  
  
"I really want to know, Jen." Kagome stated.  
  
"I told you it, Don't Matter. That's what they're called. It was my brother's band he was in. the first song is called 'To Late'. The member who wrote this had a very poetic back ground."  
  
Kagome took in Jenna's words as the melody began but quickly pushed her words aside as the songs words came to.  
  
I saw your smile  
  
Now plastered inside my mind  
  
I hear your laughter A whistle in the wind  
  
Then I saw you dying  
  
That really broke me down  
  
I can never let you go It hurt me deep inside  
  
The words had stopped and a guitar and bass duet were going on. Kagome barely had time to think about the words before they started again. Jenna leaned against the wall and sang along.  
  
To see your body so low Not to see your face I can't think of how I'll live Without you here beside me I know that I must cry For I never told you how much I truly lied Kagome looked over at her. "You've got to be kidding me. This song is so depressing."  
  
Jenna smiled. "These guys rarely sang of anything happy. It's great music to listen to when you want to feel relaxed or when you feel sorry for yourself. It'll help you feel not so low. the next two parts is a doozy though." She said it all with a light laugh.  
  
You asked me how things were At our last meeting I told you things were great But that wasn't what was in my heart Now that you're gone  
  
It's too late to tell you I was wrong  
  
I really liked you lots More than money More than cars More than all those senseless people  
  
You know, the ones who shop nonstop in malls?  
  
Your smile remains with me Kagome gave a small laugh. "What'd they do? Lose their poetic flair all of sudden, it sounds something like a little kid would say." When she looked over at Jenna, the look upon her face told her a little kid did say that. "No way." Kagome looked shocked as Jenna nodded. And I smile when I think of you Then I lose my composure When I know you never knew I loved you more than ever You were my hero, not my brother I loved you like a lover Now I'll always remember To tell how I feel Jenna got up and continued unpacking through the remainder of the song. She didn't want Kagome to see her crying. She didn't want her new friend/ sister having pity for her.  
  
And I smile when I think of you Then I lose my composure When I know you never knew I loved you more than ever You were my hero, not my brother I loved you like a lover Now I'll always remember To tell how I feel Jenna placed her sports balls in the corner when she heard Kagome sigh. "I've changed my mind, the song is beautiful." She heard Kagome say. Jenna through the last box into the hallway and cringed when she heard a hiss. "Sorry Buyo!" she called out.  
  
When the song ended Kagome stood up and stretched. "Gee, that was long!" she stated when she noticed six minutes had passed. "Mind if I borrow that cd? You know, to listen to when I want."  
  
Jenna nodded. "Doesn't bother me. I can burn you a copy if you'd like sometime?" Jenna smiled as she saw Kagome smile.  
  
"I guess I'd better go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning, Night!" Kagome said as she headed out the door.  
  
"Night." Jenna whispered into the dark, candle lit room. In a flash she saw her family laughing and cooking popcorn over the open fireplace. She shook her head sending her hair flying around her. 'No, they're gone. They'll never be back.I must move on.and be strong, for them.'  
  
She looked over at her lap top. 'Wait! Brother had a friend over here in Japan. I'll be able to find him and tall him the news. Now that I'm here I might as well trying making more than one friend.'  
  
Jenna sat down and logged on line and to her AOL account, PredatorsNightmare. Sure enough, he was on, cRaZyKiLlEr. Jenna talked to him through the night and explained what had happened.  
  
This my silent plea To know that I love you But one unanswered question remains Did you love me? Every time I saw you Your eyes lit up like fire You were the one That I had most desired But again you're gone  
  
You took your own life  
  
And now that I read your letter  
  
The one you never mailed  
  
Jenna had eventually fallen asleep on top of her computer (a/N: which is quite possible.. I've done it several times!) Her dreams turned into nightmares and her nightmares turned themselves into reality. It then faded into another big dream.  
  
Deep inside your journal Of your most deepest thoughts You actually wanted me forever To live by you forever Now I know that you loved me And still my plea remains Hear this voice full of sorrow  
  
As I kneel by your remains  
  
I love you, my friend But, 'I love you' came far to late Jenna struggled and fell out of her chair with a loud thump, but not loud enough to wake anybody else. She lay like that throughout the course of the night. Back on the floor, feet up on the chairs seat and arms curled about her face.  
  
This my love letter This my silent plea  
  
Forever I'll remember you  
  
And forever you shall be Here inside my heart, You'll be a part of me. The reprise repeated her in her dreams, never leaving.  
  
A/n: I know I know, anyways I do own Don't Matter, and own the song. and Jenna, yet the rest of the gang unfortunately isn'y mine. Ja 


End file.
